


For the love of scarves

by PeachButterfly96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday!Scott, Cute romance, Domestic Fluff, Harry Potter references everyone, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw scarves, Isaac gets tied up, M/M, Scarves, Scisaac - Freeform, Scisaac go on a date, Scott can never look at scarves the same way again, and he enjoys it, bottom!Isaac, cute!Scott, kinky!Isaac, so does Scott, this is a bit kinky, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachButterfly96/pseuds/PeachButterfly96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac likes scarves. So, apparently, does Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of scarves

**Author's Note:**

> My first Scisaac fic! I have to say, I immensely enjoyed it! i hope you all do too, enjoy! :)
> 
> Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own silly fault. 
> 
> I do not own anything.

Scott liked to think he was a pretty normal guy, apart from the whole turning-into-a-werewolf-thing-once-a-month thing. What he meant was that he didn’t consider himself adventurous, in the bedroom department anyway. He had no weird kinks, very different from a certain best friend who very proudly told him what he and a moody alpha had been doing in the bedroom the previous evening. Scott did so not want to know that. Ever. 

However, at school the next day, he proved himself wrong. Very wrong. Put it this way, he will never look at scarves the same way again without getting an inappropriate boner. 

~ 10 hours earlier ~

Scott stood at his school locker, dumping his English books before grabbing his Business ones, sneakily taking a look at his hair in the miniature mirror he had installed the other week. Running his fingers through it and slamming the locker door shut, he turned around, only to be startled against the metal door, a whoosh of breath leaving his mouth in surprise. 

“Whoa Isaac, you scared me there” Scott said breathlessly, laughing slightly, taking in his boyfriend’s also laughing face, curls bouncing off of his forehead. 

“Well, I just wanted to surprise you, birthday boy” Isaac said, grinning, displaying a set of perfect white teeth. He dipped in for a lingering kiss, a quick nip on the lips suggesting more to come.

“So no time for a birthday blowjob before next class then?” Scott pouted, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s neck. 

“Oh please guys, not in my earshot, pur-lease” a voice sounded next to them, in a tone that sounded suspiciously like Stiles. Isaac grinning at Scott, eyes dancing, and turned around, facing Stiles.

“Why, are you getting jealous? Want to join us later?” Isaac hinted jokingly, arms possessively wrapped around Scott’s waist.

“NO!!” Scott and Stiles said in unison, “No-oo! Never! It’s all good with Derek thanks! All good!!” Stiles shouted, as he took off walking away hurriedly, flipping Scott and Isaac as he rounded the corner.

Scott and Isaac both burst into laughter, happy in the knowledge that they were still able to mess with Stiles. After a few minutes, Scott straightened up and shouldered his rucksack.

“So I’ll see you at lunch then?” Scott said questioningly, looking at Isaac over his shoulder as he started walking off, Isaac following behind him. 

“You sure will sweet-cheeks” Isaac murmured, grabbing Scott’s hand and squeezing it, smirking and striding away in the direction of the Chemistry classrooms.

~ 2 hours later ~

Scott’s phone vibrated in his pocket, signalling a text, a welcome distraction from another boring Business class. He rooted through his pocket, fishing out his phone and looked at the text:

From: Isaac <3  
To: Scott  
Do you like my purchase the other day? I think it matches your eyes – I xxx

Scott grinned, looking at the picture and quickly replied:

From: Scott  
To: Isaac <3  
Hufflepuff scarf? Kinky. ;) – S xxx

From: Isaac <3  
To: Scott  
Only if you want it to be. ;) – I xxx

Scott sniggered, earning a few dark looks from the people around him, and shifted uncomfortably, the texts from his boyfriend having unfortunate consequences. 

From: Scott  
To: Isaac <3  
Dude, I’m in class, now is not the time!! (Although maybe later…*wink wink*) You still up for tonight? – S xxx

He and Isaac were due to go on a birthday date tonight, celebrating his 18th birthday in style. Well, more like their favourite restaurant, maybe a movie and returning to Scott’s house for some wickedly awesome birthday sex. Scott’s mum was fortunately out of the house, an extra shift at the hospital had opened up, and his mum had taken it, wanting to earn a bit more extra money for them. Scott often felt bad, his job at Deaton’s didn’t exactly earn much, but every penny counted, he supposed. 

From: Isaac <3  
To: Scott  
Definitely, wouldn’t miss having sex with you for the world. :D – I xxx

From: Scott  
To: Isaac <3  
Oh my god. Seriously cheesy there Isaac. So I guess you won’t want to have dinner or see a movie with me then if sex is all you care about ;) – S xxx

From: Isaac <3  
To: Scott  
Kidding! Haha, of course I do, I just want to celebrate my boyfriend’s big 18th in every way.  I love you – I xxx

From: Scott  
To: Isaac <3  
I love you too, see you tonight. – S xxx

Scott pocketed his phone, smiling slightly, and returned to his Business textbook, the gold stripped scarf still lingering at the forefront of his mind. 

~ 4 hours later ~ 

“It doesn’t fit! Shit!”

“Maybe move around a little more, do a little wiggle”

“But it doesn’t fit! I should have gotten a bigger one”

Scott huffed, trying to squeeze himself into the tightest T-Shirt possible, (no pun intended) to no avail, damn it, he should have gotten a larger T-shirt at the store. 

Stiles was helping him get ready for his date night, as helpful as ever. So far he had sat lounging around on the computer chair, eating handful after handful of popcorn, popcorn for the film he might add. After getting a call from Derek which distracted him for a while, he was back to his full annoying force, making every unhelpful suggestion possible, including ones not related to clothing choices.

“You know, I find that Derek likes it if I –”

“STILES! NO! We discussed this!! No sex talk with me! Ever!”

“Okaaay,” Stiles grumbled, “Finee, party pooper” he continued lounging back on the chair and grinning at Scott, mouth full of popcorn. 

 

~ 1 hour later ~

In the end Scott picked a different shirt, a red checked affair which looked smart-casual, perfect date attire. After having dinner at Andre’s Restaurant, Scott and Isaac wandered hand in hand down the lamp-lit street, the chilly November air biting Scott’s cheeks. As if reading Scott’s thoughts, Isaac reached inside his coat pocket, and brought out the stripped scarf, the same as in the text. 

“I see you have your Hufflepuff scarf, used it yet?” Scott asked, eyebrows raised

“No silly! It’s for you! Do you like it? It’s the first of many of your birthday presents, and as a secret HP fan, I knew you’d love it.” Isaac said, laughing “And as an out and proud HP fan myself, I brought one for myself as well” he brought out another scarf from his pocket, the unmistakable blue and white stripes of Ravenclaw house almost glowing in the late evening light. 

“See! Now we can be scarf buddies!” Isaac said, dramatically flinging the scarf around his neck, eyes glittering and flashing gold. 

“Oh my god Isaac” Scott choked, forcing down the tingling feeling in his stomach at the way Isaac was unintentionally making his heart race and palms sweat by looking as sexy as hell, with that goddamn scarf around his neck. 

Scott stared at the scarf in question, which covered Isaac’s neck, but not enough as to hide the vein, beating in a steady rhythm, on the side of his boyfriend’s neck. Scott didn’t know why, but the scarf was making him think things. Do things to his boyfriend. Maybe the way the scarf was wrapped around Isaac’s neck in a seductive way reminded Scott of the many times his own legs were wrapped around that neck, during one of their sex marathon sessions or hot-and-heavy make-outs. Either way, Scott could feel his heart rate start to pick up, his pulse racing. Isaac gave no indication of having picked up on Scott’s increase in heat rate, instead chatting merrily about whether there was going to be a Harry Potter spin-off or not. 

Scott managed to stay half-hard throughout the film, trying not to visibly jolt as Isaac laid a hand on his knee, seeking comfort during a particularly tense scene. Scott had no idea what the film was even about. He didn’t even care. All he cared about was getting Isaac home and fucking him raw whilst tying him to the bed posts with his scarf. Well that escalated quickly. Scott huffed under his breath, visibly shaking his head to try and clear his mind of the provocative images and tried to focus on the film. 

~ 1 hour later ~

“Dude, that film was amazing! We have to go to the cinema more oft-“

Scott slammed Isaac up against the wall of his hallway. Well at least he had waited until they had got home. That shows restraint, right? He kissed Isaac roughly, tongue demanding entrance to Isaac’s mouth. When entrance was granted, tongues battled, insisting dominance. For the next five minutes, the searing kisses were all tongue and teeth,  
Scott nipping occasionally at Isaac’s bottom lip while Isaac sucked Scott’s top lip into his mouth in return. Scott moved his hands to grab Isaac’s own and pinned them above his head, teeth lengthening as he growled

“Bedroom. With me. Now. Keep the scarf.”

With no hesitation, Scott dragged Isaac up the hallway; stopping up the stairs every few steps to pull Isaac’s body flush against his and deliver another intense kiss. In the spur of the moment, Scott seized the end of Isaac’s scarf and flung it over his shoulder, leading a very willing Isaac up the stairs as the latter grabbed his hips and smacked his bum. 

Once in his bedroom, Scott slammed the door shut and pushed Isaac against it, moving with him so their bodies were aligned. With Isaac panting his name in his ear, Scott began pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses on Isaac’s ear, swirling his tongue inside the velvety shell of his inner ear, tasting the distinct smell of ‘Isaac’ on his tongue, musky and woody.  
He ran his tongue down Isaac’s neck, avoiding the scarf, his boyfriend’s whimpers shooting straight to his cock. He started unbuttoning the buttons of his own shirt, only to be interrupted when Isaac’s voice permeated the hazy lust fog surrounding them both,

“That’s my job you know” Isaac said, smiling lazily, running his fingers through Scott’s hair. That just does things to him. After that, they both undressed each other hurriedly, unbuttoning shirts, undoing belts, flinging off boxers. When fully naked, they both took some time to savour each other, kissing languidly against the door, hands caressing and throbbing erections pressed together. After a while, things got a little more heated, and Scott could feel his orgasm building,

“Isaac. On the bed.” Scott murmured, between kisses and sucking hickeys. Isaac obeyed, walking over to the double bed and Scott followed, picking up the scarf from the floor. 

Isaac crashed face first down onto the bed, so Scott was left with a wonderful view of Isaac’s broad shoulders, arched back and very pert bum. He grinned broadly, and lay down on top of Isaac, aligning his body with Isaac’s, cock just brushing between Isaac’s ass. Isaac groaned softly and tried to twist in Scott’s arms. Scott held his arms up, preventing the turning 

“Seeing as it is my birthday, I get to dictate what we do, savvy?” quoting one of their all-time favourite films. Isaac whined in answer, and Scott, taking that as affirmative, began scraping his teeth down Isaac’s arched back, stopping once he got to the bottom. He sat up, massaging Isaac’s shoulders and took hold of the blue stripped scarf and carefully unwound it from Isaac’s neck. He also grabbed the blue scarf from the edge of the bed and leant down again. Distracting Isaac with feather-light kisses along his back and neck,  
Scott managed to tie the scarves around Isaac’s wrists and to the bed post. Mission accomplished. Isaac lifted his head slowly and took in his predicament.

“I see you’re putting the scarves to good use then, care to fuck me now?” Isaac said seriously, face straight but eyes laughing. 

“It will be my utmost pleasure” Scott replied, smiling into the kiss he planted on Isaac’s head. He reached into the bedside draw and grasped the raspberry lube, bought specially for the occasion. Quickly slicking up his fingers, he trailed kisses down Isaac’s spine, leaving Isaac writhing underneath him in a matter of minutes. Once he reaches the two round globes of his ass, Scott pushed first one finger, then two, then three, through the tight ring of muscle until Isaac was panting under Scott’s administrations. Removing his fingers and swiping his tongue over his hole for good measure, Scott grabbed a condom, rolling it on and adding copious amounts of lube over the top. By now, both boys were panting hard, and it hurt how much Scott was turned on right now. Which was a lot. 

Scott brought Isaac’s face up to meet his own, twisting his head slightly, as he pushed in slowly. Isaac whined in Scott’s mouth, grunting slightly as his body became accustomed  
to the intrusion. After a few minutes, Scott was fully sheathed, and felt he was going to pass out or cum immediately from the sheer amount of pleasure radiating throughout his body. Panting into Isaac’s mouth, Scott shifted slightly, until Isaac growled,

“Scott, I’m going to kill you if you don’t move. Now!” With Isaac’s voice causing spikes of pleasure to shoot down to his toes, Scott pulled back, almost out of Isaac, before slamming into his boyfriend. Isaac let out a strangled moan, hands strung up from the ties, struggling to be released. Scott set up a rapid pace, thrusting into Isaac, the sound of breathy cries and harsh moans permeating the air with the slap of skin on skin. Scott felt the familiar building of his orgasm within the pit of his stomach, toes curling in pleasure. Isaac must have felt the same, because he tightened around Scott’s dick, causing a particularly loud moan to erupt from Scott’s lips. 

“Isaac, god” Scott moaned, sweat dripping into his eyes as he lay on Isaac’s back, licking a stripe up the other boy’s neck.

“Scott” Isaac gasped, turning his head fractionally, hands still tied. Lips met again, desperately trying to convey emotion which can only be expressed physically. Tongues tangled together in a dance, and Scott’s hands slid down Isaac’s side, eliciting shivers from the other boy. Scott’s hands met Isaac’s dick, still as a hard as ever, and weeping pre-cum. He tugged urgently on it, wanting to help Isaac along before he himself was satisfied. With a shout, Isaac climaxed suddenly, cock spurted strings of cum, patterning his stomach and the bed sheets with white liquid. He fell, boneless, from Scott’s arms, held up only by the ties on his wrists. Scott, now Isaac was content, pounded heedlessly into Isaac, hair dangling into his eyes, teeth lengthening ever so slightly as his orgasm built. Isaac shifted underneath him, clenching around his cock. At this, Scott came violently, shouting Isaac’s name, filling him and eyes flashing gold as a white light blacked out his vision and he passed out. When he came too, Isaac had somehow managed to escape one of his ties and was tying the gold-stripped scarf around his neck. Smirking and giggling Isaac said,

“See, I told you it matched your eyes.”

Scott groaned and tackled Isaac onto the bed spread. 

FIN


End file.
